Death the Angel
by g-chi125
Summary: Death the Kid s opposite! She has a power that the kishin of the world want. Kid s mom in my ff mind. 3 ocs btw. I SUCK at summeries! R and R, no flames!, I don t own Soul Eater or the songs. Rated T just cause but it probably could be K


_**Death the Angel**_

_**A Soul Eater Fanfiction **_

_**I don't own Soul Eater **_

_**Death the Angel: A Soul Eater Fanfiction**_

_**I don't own the Original Soul Eater Characters or the song in this Fanfiction chapter.**_

_**Chapter 1: Death the Angel Arrives**_

She flew on her skateboard in the sky with a sword on one leg in a sheath and a shield on the other leg. She was wearing a white and black plaid pleated skirt and a black shirt covered by a white jacket with black stitch stripes. Her hair was of white with three black lines on one side of her head. Her hair was short and flowing and wispy.

Her sword`s sheath was engraved with the word 'Angel'. The sheath was silver with black engraving. Her shield was also silver and was decorated with a skull on it. The skull had three points on its bottom and had three dots representing eyes and an assumed nose. It was engraved 'Angel'.

"Angel…" came a muffled male voice

"What is it Beck?" asked the girl

"Where are we going?" asked the voice apparently coming from the shield.

"We are going to my father`s academy the DWMA of course." She said with a grin

The shield and sword sweat dropped.

(^.^)

"You wanted to see us Father?" asked Death the Kid, entering the Death Room with Liz and Patty

"Yesss…" said Lord Death "but let`s wait for the others."

"Others? Do you mean Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki?" He asked

"Mmmmhmmmm" replied Lord Death

"Can you at least tell me what this is about?"

Lord Death sighed "Angel." He said

"Angel?" said Kid shocked

"What? Who`s Angel?" asked Liz

"No one…" said Kid "What about her Father?"

"I need you to bring her back here."

"Okay, but why are the others involved?"

"Because I have a feeling that she has a large amount of kishin around her. Not that it would be her fault, they just are attracted to her, ya know?"

Just at that moment, a girl appeared in one of the windows, she tapped on the glass and once she had their attention, she smiled and waved. "A-angel?" asked Kid

Lord Death went to the window and opened it. "Hey Dad, Kiddo! ~" she said

"Hello Angel, I thought I told you not to call me that!" said Kid

"But it's fun to tease you, Kid!" she said with a childish grin

"I still don't know how you can be so care free." Said Kid

"Heheh! It`s fun and easy, Kid!" she said

Lord Death spoke "Angel, it`s great to see you, but you were supposed to stay in Italy. Why are you here?"

"Well, I figured if I was in danger from kishin and Arachnophobia I shouldn't wait and so I just come here." She explained

Suddenly, four people appear at the door "I`m so sorry we are late, Lord Death!" one of the girls said apolitically to Lord Death, she had droopy sandy blond pig tails and emerald green eyes. She wore a white shirt covered by a yellow vest and a green tie. She also had black boots that looked heavy and a black and red plaid skirt. "It`s Black Star and Soul`s fault!" she said accusingly.

"How is it our fault?" a boy with white hair asked, apparently called Soul or Black Star

"YEAH! A BIG STAR LIKE ME CANT BE AT FAULT!" said a boy with blue hair

"You are the ones that caused us to be held back after class!" yelled the girl with sandy hair

"Yes, Maka is right." Said a girl with raven hair

"Hey, who`s that girl right there?" asked the white haired boy

"Oh! I didn't even notice her." Said the sandy haired girl called Maka

Kid sighed "Father, since she is here the mission is off right?"

"Yes! That is coorrrect! ~" Lord Death said in a sing song fashion

"Hey! Lord Death, who is that girl?" asked the white haired boy

"Well Soul…" said Lord Death "I would like to introduce my daughter." He gestured to the girl who`s back was turned

"Lord Death… you have a daughter?" asked Maka

"Yes… her name is Death the Angel. She is Kid`s twin sister. She is his complete opposite, he hates that about her." He explained.

"Why is she called Death the Angel?" asked Maka

"Our mother was a fallen angel who was still pure." Kid said

"A fallen angel?" asked Maka

"Yes… Fallen Angels are those who have sinned and were sent to Earth by God." Explained Kid "Some, like our mother, will still be pure for a year or two. It was long enough to have me and Angel."

"How did she sin?" asked the raven girl

"She fell in love with our father, Lord Death." Said the white haired girl

The girls in the room gasped, the boys just looked at them confused.

"Why`d you all gasp like that?" asked the white haired boy with his hands in his pockets

"She is a fallen angel because of love, Soul! I swear you have no sense of romance!" yelled Maka

"Geez woman!" yelled Soul, then he sighed "So why is she called Angel?"

"Well their mother still had the powers of an angel and she gave her powers to Angel. A Fallen Angel is rendered a normal human without their wings, so she passed on eventually and that is when she gave her powers to Angel." Explained Lord Death

"How did she die?" asked Maka

"She died giving birth to us." Said Kid coldly

"Oh! I`m so sorry…" said Maka sadly as Soul wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a comforting motion

"Why`d you call us down here, Lord Death?" asked Tsubaki sweetly

"Well I called you all down to retrieve Angel from Italy but since she came by herself I guess there is no reason." He tilted his head to the side

"Why did we have to retrieve her?" asked Soul

"She had been surrounded by kishin because she is the only angel who can walk Earth without being one of the Fallen, she has the supernatural abilities of an angel." Explained Lord Death with one finger raised in the air.

"What kind of abilities?" asked Maka.

"Well… she has the singing voice of an angel, she is extremely strong, she can grow wings, stuff like that." Said Lord Death

"Why does she have weapons then?" asked Soul

"Because I wanted to…" said Angel

"Can we hear you sing something?" asked Maka

"Of course!" exclaimed Angel "I would love to!"

"Soul, why don't you play the piano for us?" asked Maka

"Why would I do that?" asked Soul

"Because if you don't I won`t be feeding you tonight." Said Maka fiercely

Soul sighed "Fine…" he huffed out angrily

They walked to the hall with the piano slowly, Soul obviously angry.

(^^`)

Soul sighed and began to play. It was a smooth beautiful melody and Angel began to sing after a moment of piano playing.

_**Words fall out of my mouth  
And I can't seem to chase what I'm saying  
Everybody wants your time  
I'm just dreaming out loud,  
I can't have you for mine and I know it  
I just wanna watch you shine.**_

Tripping up on my tongue,  
It's all over my face and I'm racing  
Gotta get away from you  
Burning all the way home,  
Try to put it to bed but it chases  
Every little thing I do

When the light falls on your face,  
Don't let it change you  
When the stars get in your eyes,  
Don't let them blind you.

You're beautiful  
Just the way you are  
And I love it all  
Every line, and every scar  
And I wish that I could make you see  
This is where you ought to be,  
Come down to me.

Spell it out in a song;  
Bet you never catch on to my weakness  
I'm singing every word for you.  
Here I'm thinking I'm sly  
Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe  
You're thinking what I'm thinking too

When you see it on my face,  
Don't let it shake you  
I know better than to try and  
Take you with me.

You're beautiful  
Just the way you are  
And I love it all  
Every line, and every scar  
And I wish that I could make you see

_**This is where you outta be**_

_**Come down to me**_

_**Mmmm **_

They all stared at the beautiful girl with the beautiful voice. For one moment the arguing between the girls and the guys was forgotten. They all agreed at that moment of music, no yelling and no fights.

"What happened just now?" asked Soul

"Just like when you play piano, Angel helps the souls resonate when she sings." Explained Lord Death

"THAT`S SO COOLLL!" exclaimed Patty

"What are we going to do with her, Father?" asked Kid

"Well Kiddo, Would you house your sister for the time being?" asked Lord Death

Kid`s eyes grew large and Angel elbowed him in the ribs "Yeah Kiddo! ~ let me stay at your place!"

"Ah!" he yelled in pain "I told you, it`s not 'Kiddo' anymore!" he said making quote motions around 'Kiddo' "It`s Kid! Ugg fine! You can stay at my home!"

"YAY! ~" cheered Patty

"What are your weapons?" asked Liz

"Oh! These are Beck and Tristan, the Angelic sword and shield." She said "Beck is the shield and Tristan sword."

"LET`S GO! ~" Patty said heading toward the door dragging the others along

"Oh! Wait! Uh, it`s nice to meet you all! See you around Dad!" called Angel to the others with a bow

"Bye." The group chorused

"Buh bye, Angel!" Said Lord Death

_**Done! R & R please but no flames! Here is the A/N and stuff**_

_**Song is 'Come Down To Me' by Saving Jane **_

_**Author P.S.: I`m awkward and all on first chapter usually so… if you like… Alert, Fave, and Review! Heh! Bye~ G-chi**_


End file.
